A New Pair Of Wings
by Huntress79
Summary: He would do anything for Dean. Rating T, bordering on M.


A New Pair Of Wings

**Summary:** He would do anything for Dean.

**Notes:** Set in late Season 7/AU to Season 8. Canon for the whole series, but no real big spoilers. If you know a bit of what is going on with the show up to now, you're good to go and read it. Oh, and this is the first time I write Destiel, so please go easy on me. Originally planned and written for the random-fandom challenge "Every Picture Tells A Story", but I forgot to find a beta on time.

**Disclaimer:** If they were mine, Dean and Cas would be an item on the screen. But a girl can dream, can't she?

* * *

It was horrible. No, scratch that. It was worse than carrying all the souls from Purgatory. Or fighting his way into the depths of Hell to retrieve the soul of one Dean Winchester. Or being drowned alive by the leviathans. No, Castiel was sure that he had never experienced something even close to the pain he was currently in. But, and that was an important "but", he did it for a reason. The same reason why he fell from heaven, from his father's grace. He did it for Dean, the same human whose soul he saved years ago. The Winchester brothers had finally got rid of the leviathans, starting with the big boss Dick Roman and from there all the way down to the simple followers of them. And it seemed to Castiel that after the "big cut" (as Dean had put it), something a lot like peace settled in the world. Sure, they were still in the hunting business, but according to both Sam and Dean, hunts nowadays were the norm for them.

* * *

_Flashback_

During one of these hunts, Cas and Dean were on stakeout duty. Cas still had his angel mojo, but Dean always admonished him and told him not to use it for common tasks, only in emergencies. The hunter wasn't sure about it, was slightly afraid that one of these days God (or whoever was the boss now upstairs) would snatch the rest of the mojo away from his friend. And he knew that it would destroy them – both the angel and his vessel. Not physically, but mentally. Cas and Jimmy were an item, but a fragile one when it came to the mind. Since his resurrection in Stull Cemetery, Cas had to retreat from time to time to relax and to "load his batteries", as Dean has told him once. And since he was back in the business after the Purgatory/Leviathan disaster, moments like that happened even more often. But on the other side, Dean was happy to get to know Jimmy Novak better. When the human was in charge, he told Dean stories about his family (especially his parents) or his "normal" life. And micro-step by micro-step, both Dean and Cas felt themselves falling in love with the other. Dean even had the "go" from his brother, who told him to follow his heart for once and take the plunge at luck and happiness.

While they were watching the house of a family possibly in danger, sitting in the once again familiar surroundings of the Impala, Cas let his eyes roam over Dean. He silently thanked God for not letting time taking away the beauty that the hunter was to him. And not alone to him, if all the women swooning at him at any bar they entered were to count.

"Cas, something's wrong?"

Said angel shuddered slightly, but not because of the cool night that was creeping through the window. It was more likely the gravel voice of Dean that sent shivers down the spine of his vessel.

"No, I just noticed that you're a walking miracle."

"What? Why do you think so?"

"Well, Dean, take a look at the mirror. You've seen the depths of Hell – literally – and you still look almost the same. You haven't found the Fountain of Youth and forgot to tell me about, have you?"

"No… wait! Cas, you made a joke!"

"Yes, I know. Thanks to you."

"See, I know that you would pick up something from me."

"Well, I think that's not the only thing."

Both men set in silence for a couple of minutes, thinking back to the night at the bar in one of the suburbs of Tulsa, Oklahoma, where Cas not only surprised the two hunters with his talent at the pool table, but also with having a mean tongue when inebriated. And as if on cue, both men started to laugh, probably about the same thing.

"Dean, can I tell you something? But you have to promise me not to laugh or to throw me out of your life. I was spending a lot of thoughts on that topic and I think you should know it, no matter what consequences it might bring to me."

Dean leaned back in the seat, smiling inwardly. He had a hunch about what was coming next, and he had a special answer ready for the angel.

"Ok, I promise. But you already know that you're stuck with us, come hell or high water."

"Yes, I know that. Ok, Dean, what I wanted to tell you is… you might find it disgusting… or awkward…"

"Come on, Cas, spill it. You might be surprised with my reaction."

"Alright, if you insist… I love you, Dean. Since the day I pulled you out of Hell, I felt a special connection to you which I never felt to any other being. And even though I betrayed you…"

He couldn't finish the sentence, mostly because of the fact that Dean's lips were suddenly on his, sending gazillions of red sparks through Jimmy's body. Cas did the only thing possible and right for him – he answered the kiss with as much ferocity as he could gather. After what felt an eternity to both of them, they separated, the need for oxygen greater than the need to continue the kiss.

"So I take it this is a yes?" Cas said, still trying to catch his breath and wrapping his mind around what had happened in the last seconds.

"Hell yeah. To be honest, Cas, I was in love with you for quite a long time now. But with everything that had happened, I never thought that there was a future for us. I mean, us together."

"Should we talk to Sam about it?"

"No need to do so. He already knows." Dean had to stifle a laugh at the face Cas made. "He even gave his ok, or as he put it: "Go on, Dean, take the plunge, be happy." You know, after spending most of our lives together, this little brat still is able to surprise me."

"He wouldn't be a Winchester if he couldn't do that."

"Since when have you become such a wise-cracking angel?"

"You know what they say. Wisdom comes with age."

"Yeah, you betcha."

* * *

In the weeks following that night, Dean and Cas not only shared a room at the motels (well, most of the time), they also met at "special" places to have "dates" (both would deny it afterwards, but Sam insisted on the term). They were both happy, made it even notice to strangers by smiling all the time and having a spring in their gait. When the trio turned up at Bobby's new place for some recovering after a nasty hunt, their surprisingly resurrected surrogate father wasn't even slightly surprised of this course of events. On the contrary, he told Cas and Dean in clear words that he would have locked them both up in the recently built new panic room and held them in there if they wouldn't have made up their minds any time soon.

Some days later, Cas woke up with a strange feeling in his gut. He didn't feel well, but it wasn't something connected to physical appearance. It was more likely connected to his very own being. He slipped out of bed, left the room as silent as possible as not to wake "his" human, and walked out of the house. Thanks to God, Bobby had found a new place with a big yard. Cas focused his mind, focused again and focused a third time. But nothing happened. When he tried for a fourth time, again met with a fail, he realized with a bang what was going on. He lost them. He, the powerful angel of the Lord he once was, had lost them. Literally overnight. His wings, the beautiful appearance, only visible for special people when the angel was alive and the only remain of their grace when they were killed. But he was alive, and he still could feel his grace coursing through his vessel. So what was going on with him? And more important, how will Dean react once he mustered up the nerve to tell his lover the truth about his wings? Would Dean leave him? Or would he encourage him, tell him that it doesn't matter to him? Cas was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear or saw Dean approaching him, concern and worry for his celestial love open on his face.

"Cas, love, what's wrong?"

"Oh, Dean. Did I wake you?"

"No, not at all. Sooner or later, I had to go to the bathroom. But what you're doing out here? Something's bothering you, I can feel it."

Cas emitted a hoarse laugh, causing Dean to cringe inwardly. The small sound practically dripped with hurt and sarcasm.

"Isn't it funny? It's almost as if our roles are reversed. When I worked with you on preventing the apocalypse, I could read your mind from miles apart. Don't worry, I practically never did it. And now you seem to be able to read mine."

"No, Cas. First, it's not funny to see somebody you love more than your own life hurting. And second, it's not the same. You could do it because of your mojo, but I can only do it because I love you. And I think that's a big difference."

And with that, Dean pulled "his" angel in a tight embrace, trying to shield him against the world outside the yard and shattering the wall the angel had built up in the last minutes at the same time. He gave him a small kiss on his temple, took his face in both hands and locked their gazes.

"So, what's wrong? You know that's another benefit of being in a relationship. If it is really working well, you can talk to your partner about everything."

"Dean, I can't."

"Why not? Is it something from the past that's haunting you? Remember, I forgave you for the things you have done. You had your reasons, and even though I didn't like them, I was okay with them."

"No, it's not that. If I tell you, I'm afraid that you will dump me."

"Why on Earth should I do that?"

"I don't know, but believe me when I tell you that I don't have a clue how it could happen in the first place."

"What, Cas? What has happened?"

When his lover heaved a deep sigh, Dean wondered for a mere second that the earth they were both standing on didn't start shaking.

"I lost them."

"Lost what?"

"My… my wings."

It didn't take more than that to break the dam. Rivers of tears were flowing down Cas' cheeks, only to dampen Dean's shirt when he pulled the other man in a bone-crushing hug, rubbing soothing circles on the back of the angel.

"Hey, it's okay. You know that I told you to be careful about using your mojo." He felt his angel nodding. "I had a feeling that this might happen one day. Don't worry, you will be still my angel, with or without your mojo or your wings."

Cas stepped, although a bit reluctant, out of the protective hug and searched the face of his lover. And he was more than surprised – he not only found trails of tears on Dean's face, he also found nothing else than love written all over it.

* * *

That had happened on the day two weeks ago. And now, Castiel, the former angel of the Lord, was lying on the seemingly cold chair covered in fading green leather of a tattoo artist in Memphis, Tennessee. It was the same guy where Dean and Sam got their anti-possession tattoos back in the days. The boys were on a hunt a couple of towns over and he was able to convince Bobby to come along, as a "moral support", as he put it. He had an idea, but he couldn't do it with Dean at his side.

"Well, Angel Boy, we're done."

The artist helped him sitting up and turned the table towards a full-body-mirror standing in a corner.

"Have a look. I bet Dean will be more than surprised."

"How do you know? I certainly didn't tell you."

"Boy, you have Old Man Singer sitting out there. I know him and the Winchester boys for quite a long time now, and you willing to face so much pain – if that's not love, than I must have lost my mind."

Cas still had his eyes firmly shut. He was afraid that the result wasn't like he had made it up in his mind. But when took stock of his back in the mirror, he was more than pleased – both with the artist and himself for being brave enough to do it.

* * *

When Dean entered the motel room the same evening, he was more than surprised to see Cas lying on his stomach on the bed, wearing a bright smile. He couldn't help to feel happy too without even knowing what made his angelic lover so happy.

"Hey, babe, that's what I call a surprise."

"Yeah, Bobby had something to do here and I thought I could tag along and give you a bit of a surprise. Did I succeed?"

"You can bet on it."

Dean was at the bed with two strides, but when he put his hands on Cas' shoulders, the angel couldn't help but flinch.

"Cas, you're hurt?"

"Yes and no."

"Don't get me wrong, but you're confusing me."

"Dean, I did something today. I did it for you and I hope you like it."

With that, the angel got up from the bed, gracefully as ever, and pulled his thin shirt over his head, his eyes not leaving Dean's for a second.

"And what did you do?"

"Close your eyes."

Dean was always happy to oblige, knowing that Cas would never do harm to him.

"Open up."

The only thing Cas heard following the command was Dean, snapping for air several times.

"Are you okay, love?"

"Yes, I think I am. Cas, babe, that's beautiful. But you must be in a lot of pain."

"No, not anymore. Well, I was while it was done. But I kept my mind occupied with remembering all the good times we already had in our relationship and how we started." He turned around, only to be met with a bright smile on Dean's face. "But let me tell you one thing. It was worth all the pain. In comparison, the pain I felt when I lost the real ones was more than I could stand. And I think without you, my love, I wouldn't have survived it."

Dean stopped all possible following words with a furious attack on Cas' lips, pulling them both in a haze, in their own world, where nothing else mattered than their undying love for each other.


End file.
